Wireless communication devices, like cell phones, are becoming increasingly sophisticated, including the types of functions they perform and the types of communication resources required to support the increasingly sophisticated functions being performed. For example several current communication devices, not only support the transmission and receipt of electronic messages, but are increasingly incorporating web browsing capabilities. Other examples of other more recent types of client applications, that require communication resources, include audio and video streaming, as well as java and video gaming applications.
In some instances the communication requirements needed to support the client applications are non-continuous, in that the data is transferred in bursts, as necessary, which is often dictated by the user's activity level. In other instances the communication requirements are more constant. Examples, where the information transferred is more sporadic, includes interactive type services including E-mail and web browsing, where communications with the network occur when there is a message to be transferred or received, and/or when a user selects a link, while browsing the web, and downloads for display a new page of information. Examples, where the information transferred is more constant, includes streaming type services like audio or video download and playback.
Previously, data links for similar types of services have been largely supported by land based wired communication resources. Historically, these communication resources have consisted of a single link, which was of relatively fixed performance. The link was generally static in nature, and was billed based upon a connection time or a fixed fee.
Wireless data links are generally different. There are a multitude of competing connection points, that can be associated with different signaling methods, cost structures and services. Billing is often proportional to the number of bytes transferred and the maximum bandwidth that must be available. Moreover the requirements of the data link can be modified while in use. In other instances, specific types of data links may only be some times available. In these instances, this may be a function of geography and may correspond to the area of coverage provided by the network provider. In other instances, a particular type of data link may not be supported by the existing network equipment.
The multiple client applications, which requires communication resources and which are being executed by a wireless communication device, are not always aware of one another. The multiple client applications often seek to independently create and maintain data link resources, that satisfy their respective communication resource requirements. This can result in the creation and maintenance of additional resources, that are above and beyond what is minimally necessary, in terms of overall bandwidth and connection requirements.
Consequently, it would be beneficial to manage the creation and management of the data link resources, including the ability to create and share, new and existing resources between client applications that are aware, as well as unaware, of one another. It would be further beneficial, in addition to being capable of creating and maintaining a primary context data link resource, to be able to create and maintain a secondary context data link resource, and/or to be able to modify the quality of service of an existing data link resource, in a cost effective manner.